This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Instruments, including various hardware instruments, surgical instruments, and the like may require power sources to operate. For example, a surgical instrument may include a powered drill that may be electrically powered. Additionally, various instruments may include a battery powered drill such as a rotary hammer drill. Systems associated with the instrument may also require power for operation that generally may include a power source, such as a battery, that may be carried with the instrument.